


You've Almost Convinced Me I'm Real

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [4]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, fuck this was hard to write but im glad I got it done, i may have cried while writing but thats just me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: You've given me to much to feel.





	You've Almost Convinced Me I'm Real

**Author's Note:**

> Named after my favorite cinematic episode - i'm sure you know which one. 
> 
> This was quite a doozy to write so I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, it would mean a lot. I don't even know if anyone really cares about this series tbh. 
> 
> Enjoy

A few weeks had passed since the “420 shooting” as Cib so kindly dubbed it, and Steven was starting to become extremely annoyed.

 

His foot had been healing well, no more stitches or heavy bandages, but he was limping a lot which meant he wasn’t fit to go on jobs for the time being.

 

This pissed him off greatly since, just like many others in the crew, he _loved_ a good heist and got antsy as hell when there was nothing else to do but sit around.

 

The rest of the group had been doing small jobs here and there while he was laid up and quick updates via text was not enough to fill the void while he waited for his wound to heal.

 

On top of all that he was still popping the meds Alfredo had given him like candy, which helped with the pain, but also made him short tempered and irritable as hell.

 

In short, he _hated_ getting shot.

 

Today he was waking up for the second time. The first time he had been forcibly woken up at eight am by Jamie. Steven was on the end of the bed closest to the door so of course he was the one to be shaken awake.

 

He was drowsy as fuck from the drugs and struggled to hear what Jamie was saying. Apparently some idiots decided it was a good idea to rob one of their warehouses. They stored cars waiting to be chopped and sold there and now three high end vehicles where missing. The rest of the gang was heading out to get them back and hoped to be home by noon.

 

Steven was annoyed, hating the idea of being home alone all day again, but he had nodded anyway and wished him luck, adding on a standard “Be safe please” before Jamie left the room.

 

He sighed loudly and strained to listen for the cars upstairs to start up and drive away, faintly hearing the crash of the garage door through the cement before the whole building fell silent once more.

 

Now all that was left to do was to try and sleep off the throbbing pain in his foot as he waited for his semi-dysfunctional family to come home.

 

He had moved to stretch out but hit something soft. After some blind groping he found that James and Cib where still in the bed, curled up together behind him and snoring.

 

Steven hummed happily and buried himself under the blankets, glad that he now only had to worry about seven people instead of nine.

 

It was eleven now and the drowsiness wasn’t as severe as before. He cracked his eyes open and yawned deeply. The base was still quite, telling him the rest of the crew still hadn’t returned.

 

He tried to fall asleep again but a quiet smacking noise roused him enough for him to check over his shoulder.

 

He could only see James’ back but Cib’s hand was gently caressing the expanse of pale skin while the other played with the short hair at the base of their boyfriends neck.

 

“Could you guys make out any louder? Oh my god” Steven slurred out as he turned away from them in a huff.

 

Cib laughed quietly and peaked over James’ before he reached out and lightly pinched Steven’s shoulder.

 

The oldest groaned and hid his head under his pillow, hoping to block out whatever nose they were planning to make as the drugs continued to do their job, pushing him into unconsciousness one more.

 

A crash woke him up sometime later. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep this time but he vaguely registered James saying something before the mattress was violently shifting and the bedroom door was being thrown open.

 

He tried to ignore it but then Cib was shaking him to full alertness and he moaned at the sudden movement.

 

“Steve wake up something's wrong” Cib started before he left as well, rushing from the room and leaving Steven to process what had been said to him.

 

Wrong? What did he mean something was wrong?

 

A scream pierced the air and Steven was suddenly awake, sitting up quick enough for the room to spin and go sideways. Now he could hear the noise coming from the front; the yelling of his crew members, someone crying, something breaking and lots of thuds.

 

He climbed from the bed on shaky legs and hobbled to the doorway, the feeling of nausea slowly ebbing away.

 

Down the short hallway he could see Cib standing stock still, a look of horror etched into his face as he watched whatever was happening around the corner.

 

Steven limped to his side, ready to ask what was wrong, but he didn’t need to once he saw the fiasco going on in front of him.

 

Most of the crew was huddled around the coffee table, moving frantically as they yelled and touched something in front of them.

 

Through the mass of people Steven could just make out Parker’s unmoving head of red curls...and that’s when the situation hit him full on.

 

There was blood on the floor, dripping from the table and pooled in small puddles leading all the way to the stairs. The yelling was coming from Jamie and Mimi, trying to fix whatever was wrong with him while directing the others on how to help.

 

Alfredo knelt on the floor at one point revealing Parker’s body fully to Steven, his t-shirt now riddled with holes and stains.

 

A sick feeling hit him then and Cib whimpered next to him, a gross choked noise that sounded weird coming from someone like him.

 

“Parker…” he muttered quietly, unable to move just like Steven as tears pooled in his eyes.

 

Another cry broke through the room and Steven realized they where coming from Sami Jo, using her bare hands to try and put pressure on one of her friends wounds.

 

“Parker please!” She yelled through her tears as the others continued to work.

 

Steven noticed Jermey then too, the usually stoic man now hunched in the opposite corner. He was soaked in blood and void of his glasses, starring helplessly at his boyfriend’s body.

 

The room was loud and frantic…and then it wasn’t. The suddenness of it startling everyone as they all slowly stepped back from the table.

 

“I-fuck he-he’s gone...holy fuck” Jamie muttered as he looked around the room.

 

“God dammit” James whispered as he looked down at Parker.

 

A loud and sudden crunch startled them all and they quickly turned their attention to the source.

 

Jeremy had crushed his glasses in his fist, letting the shards of glass and metal fall to the floor with a few soft clinks as he finally tore his eyes away from the corpse laying in front of them.

 

He looked _broken_ , a look none of them had ever seen on him, a look that absolutely terrified them all as he silently turned and walked into the communal bathroom.

 

The click of the door broke the silence and suddenly they were all hyper aware of what had transpired.

 

 _Parker was dead_ , one of their own was fucking dead and laying on the mother fucking coffee table, starring up at the ceiling with eyes full of pain and sorrow, arm limp and dangling over the edge as blood dripped down his palm and from the tips of his fingers.

 

A new round of sobs broke free from Sami Jo and she ran off to the bunk room. Cib didn’t hesitate to follow her, tears running freely down his face as Autumn joined him in his pursuit.

 

Jamie and Mimi looked to each other helplessly before Mimi shook her head and turned her attention to Alfredo.

 

He was kneeling on the floor next to Parker just staring at him, still holding his now limp hand between his. She gently coaxed him to stand, forcing him to come back from wherever he was.

 

“Mouse Boy is...gone” He mumbled, his tone sad and scared, like a child.

 

Mimi nodded slowly and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom and walking him inside, giving whoever was left a knowing look before closing the door.

 

Jamie turned his attention to James next and the two of them came to a silent agreement, moving to the kitchen sink to wash the blood from their hands before beginning the process of cleaning Parker and the mess that had followed his untimely demise.

 

Neither paid any mind to Steven who was still rooted to the spot, trying to decipher what had gone down through his drug haze as he watched them clean the blood from the floor and put things back where they belonged before finally wrapping Parker’s body.

 

How had this happened? Why had it happened? Why Parker? Why now? Why? So many questions that couldn't be answered, at least not right now. Steven was still holding out hope that this was some weird fever dream.

 

James speaking to Jamie broke Steven from his painful thoughts and he was forced to realize that no, this was real life and one of his best friends was _fucking_ _dead_.  

 

“Lift on three” James muttered as he and Jamie carefully picked up the body.

 

Tears where forming in the corners of his eyes as He followed them on autopilot. He refused to let them fall though, for what reason he didn’t know, self preservation probably.

 

They moved him to the room he had once shared with Jeremy, placing him on Alfredo’s small bed in the corner, not knowing what else to do except move him from the public eye.

 

Steven stayed in the doorway and watched as they tucked a few extra sheets around him, hoping to disguise the fact that a body was even there for the sake of their own sanity.

 

“We’ll have a meeting later” Jamie muttered to the two of them before turning to leave the room.

 

James nodded and they shared a quick hug, needing the comfort. Jamie gently patted Steven on the shoulder before moving past him.

 

James huffed quietly and fiddled with the sheets for a moment before finally turning to face Steven.

 

He was still frozen in the doorway, eyes filled with confusion and pain as he stared at the lump of blankets that was their friend.

 

“Steve? Hey...hey we need to go and sit down for a bit, Cib needs us” James tried as he approached Steven and gently rested a hand on his chest, the other gripping his shoulder in a bid to get his attention.

 

Steven didn’t respond though, eyes still trained on the bed.

 

James sighed and let his forehead fall against the tallers chest for a moment before standing straight and taking hold of his hand. In the next room Cib could be heard audibly crying, something that rarely happened.

 

“Come find us when you’re ready okay?” He pleaded, squeezing Stevens hand once before sliding past him to tend to their boyfriend.

 

Steven stood for awhile and just stared into the empty room before moving forward slowly. He looked down at the sheets and blankets, gently smoothing out any wrinkles...and then he left without another thought, flicking off the light and closing the door without a reason.

 

He moved to the bathroom, ignoring the coppery smell still lingering in the main room as he gently pushed the door open and stepped inside.

 

It was warm and damp with just a tinge of dirt and sweat.

 

Alfredo was sat on the floor in the corner with a towel around his neck, his damp hair hanging in his eyes as he rested his chin on his knees.

 

Jeremy was sat in the old tub in the corner, knee’s drawn to his chest. His clothes were piled in one of the sinks, pink droplets falling from one pant leg as they soaked and waited to be thrown in the wash.

 

Mimi was knelt next to the tub as she tried to gently scrub the blood and filth from Jeremy’s hair.

 

She tried and failed to smile at Steven as he walked in, keeping her attention on Jeremy as she held back on showing how much pain she was really in. One of them had to be strong right now.

 

Steven moved slowly and silently, sliding to the floor next to Alfredo as he let his head thump back against the wall.

 

Alfredo stared at him curiously before sliding closer and resting his head on his chest, letting his arms slip around Stevens waist.

 

Steven wrapped his arms around Alfredo immediately and finally made a noise, a short stutterd sigh of sorts, muffled by Alfredo’s sudden and quiet sobs.

 

His shirt was getting soaked but for once Steven didn’t squirm, too tired to care about much of anything except the pain coiled tight and deep in his chest.

 

Everything was so fucked up and he didn't know what to do, none of them did. 

 

* * *

 

Everyone was gathered in the main room squeezed in on the couch, in chairs, on bean bags, but nobody dare touch the floor.

 

It would take awhile to replace the now stained rug, but the coffee table has been thrown into one of the dumpsters in the alley.

 

Cib, Steven, Jamie, Alfredo and Sami Jo where on the couch, Mimi was sat on the arm of the chair Jeremy occupied and she was holding his hand, Autumn was curled in a bean bag chair at Stevens feet, and James was standing, staring down at one of the larger stains.

 

“So...what do we do?” James asked the room as he crossed his arms, voice soft and kind of shaky.

 

Steven supplied a shrug when no one else said anything. Cib was resting against his chest, eyes shut tight.

 

“I-I don’t know...fuck this is insane” he stuttered out.

 

Sami Jo whimpered quietly for a moment on the other end of the couch and Alfredo patted her shoulder gently.

 

“Do we like...I mean I know we have to bury him obviously but-“ Autumn tried to say but couldn’t finish, not knowing exactly how too.

 

“Where do you want me to put him?” Jeremy suddenly asked, eyes trained on his feet.

 

“What?” Jamie asked him in disbelief.

 

“I was thinking the usual spot on Chilliad but it’s starting to get kind of crowded and close to that families vacation home. I’m worried their dog may start digging things up” he continued calmly. His usual plain tone finally returning.

 

“Jeremy no” Mimi whispered as she squeezed his hand.

 

“Jesus Jeremy we aren’t going to make you bury Parker what the fuck?” James said in disbelief.

 

Jeremy shrugged and looked at them all.

 

“It’s my job isn’t it? That’s why I’m here”.

 

“Jeremy dude that’s so fucked” Autumn stated, just as shocked as the others.

 

Alfredo made a weird huffing noise and stood suddenly, a grimace on his face.

 

“Alfredo?” Sami Jo asked in confusion as she wiped at her face.

 

“I must see the boy” he announced as he began to walk towards his room.

 

“Alfredo that’s probably not a good idea man” Cib tried but Alfredo continued on, determined to do what he felt he needed to.

 

“I need to see my Mouse Boy!” He exclaimed before slipping into the darkened bedroom.

 

James huffed and shook his head, turning back to the others.

 

“Look we’ll take him to Chilliad tomorrow and figure it out but Jeremy you’re _not_ burying him. Maybe we can-“

 

A scream rang out through the base suddenly, cutting him short and scaring everyone else.

 

“Alfredo?!” Sami Jo called out as she sprung to her feet and hurried to the door. She threw it open and flipped on the light. A look of horror overtook her face before she too screamed and ran further into the room.

 

Everyone was up after that and hurried to see what was happening.

 

Jeremy felt a sick twist in his gut as he followed suit, a spark of hope maybe as he fought past the yelling and swearing of his friends and forced his way into the room.

 

Alfredo was jumping up and down in the corner, a smile plastered on his goofy face as he flung his arms around wildly.

 

“He lives! He lives! He lives!”

 

The sound drowned out around him as Jeremy turned his eyes to the smaller bed.

 

Parker was sitting up right, the sheets that he’d been wrapped in torn away and bunched around his legs. Sami Jo was hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder while Mimi stood next to him and tried to check him over, for what she wasn’t exactly sure.

 

Parker was hugging Sami Jo back and still looking around in confusion, answering the many questions being thrown at him by the others still stood in the doorway to the best of his abilities.

 

He locked eyes with Jeremy and things seemed to slow down. Parker was breathing, his boyfriend was breathing and looking around and talking after dying in front of him only a few hours before.

 

Parker smiled at him, it was small and faint and tired but it was there and Jeremy wanted to cry even though he hadn’t in years and probably didn’t even remember how to.

 

He rushed forward without a second thought, shoving everyone else away as he bent over and grabbed Parker’s shoulders in a vice so he could kiss him.

 

Jeremy wasn’t one to show affection or emotion in front of others, his usually reserved and terrifying demeanor melted away when he was with Parker though, only for the younger man to see in the dead of night.

 

Parker smiled into the kiss and reached up to gently cup Jeremy’s stubbled cheek, the others watching on in shocked silence.

 

Jeremy didn’t give a damn for once about keeping up appearances or anything because Parker was _here_ and _alive_ and _breathing_ and smiling and yes he just came back from the fucking dead and that was a huge deal that made no sense whatsoever but he couldn’t care, because Parker was in his arms and they had a second chance...and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)
> 
> Ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
